


A Day at the Beach

by genee



Category: Bandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-08
Updated: 2008-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Gerard is seventeen and a little strange.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Beach

The Jersey shore isn't all it's cracked up to be, it sort of reeks and it's crowded and there's seaweed everywhere, Gerard thinks it might be sentient, they way it clings to his calves in the water, seems to creep back a little higher every time he flings it away. Mikey got a rash the last time they went swimming here, and Gerard can see him screwing around up on the sand with a couple of their friends now, sunlight glinting off the water and Gerard squinting, just to be sure.

There's a boy on the pier he's pretending not to pay attention to, a little older than him maybe, his hair all knotty and hanging over his shoulders. Gerard's got a raging hard on despite the seaweed and the ice cold water, his dick flat against the white curve of his belly. He pulls at his trunks, feels his face heat up as he shoves his hand inside. He's seventeen and there're girls in bikinis all over the place, all slicked up and shiny, boys with freckled shoulders and wiry muscles, gold chains and tight little nipples everywhere he looks. It's pretty crazy.

He tries to jerk off without drowning or splashing around too much. No one can see, and no one would look anyway, not at Gerard, his tee shirt floating up to the surface, twisting up under his pits. He watches the boy on the pier spit into the water, one hand tucked into the front of his cutoffs, and Gerard thinks about how his skin would be cool underneath, damp from the water, and his hand would be hot from the sun, scratchy. Gerard closes his eyes for a minute and sucks on his own tongue, rolls it around in his mouth and thinks about the way his dick would feel, the way it would taste.

Something flickers past his ankle, soft and slippery, and Gerard bites down hard on his bottom lip and sinks under the waves. His dick looks huge, his jizz shooting into the water, and it's fucking hot, coming like this, all these people and his breath caught his throat. He stays under as long as he can, and when he splashes up gulping for air and shaking the water out of his ears, the boy on the pier is staring up at the sky, his arms spread wide, sea gulls squawking overhead.

Gerard trudges back up the beach, his thighs brushing together, his shirt sticking to his skin. Mikey's nose is sunburned and he looks like a bony alien, and Gerard really couldn't care less. They hit the arcades for a while, fried clams and cheese fries, ice cream cones, Gerard smiling the whole time, and then they just drive around listening to music and bullshitting. Chris throws up halfway home, crashes out on Erik's shoulder, and Mikey fucks around with the radio, drums his fingers on the dash. Gerard's legs are already scratched to hell.

He dreams about that seaweed mixing with his jizz, filmy tentacles and that boy on the pier, sun shining through the murky water and the sky pulling him down, down; he wakes up with his thighs aching and come all over the sheets. He draws like a wild man that summer, and Mikey laughs at him, their shoulders bumping together, cartoons and MTV.

 

\-- End --


End file.
